The Agony of the Rose
by twilightcrazed019
Summary: Edward and Bella face new conflicts to overcome in this new plot. Promise story is btr than summary! First Fanfic/Plz review!


What if you loved someone with all your heart soul and mind and you didn't know if they loved you back. In a dire time of need would you risk your very essence of existence in order for their life to flourish? Is the test of love strong enough to conqueror all odds?

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the characters or that of Twilight. But a girl can dream right!!!!!!!

Edward's P.O.V

Jacob_: Why is he always staring at us? Can't this dude just get lost?!_

_I listened to Jacob with my Bella as he rudely processed all of the most ignorant and rude thoughts imaginable. Can't he get a hint! How in the world could he perceive Bella as someone at all worthy of him, where she deserved so much more? There are those thoughts again of Bella being mine, when I can not imagine it myself. Yet, these are the thoughts that were going through my mind as I listened to the conversation that was going on at lunch today between Bella and Jacob. _

Jacob: So are we going out today after school?_ Ugh please say yes. I have only asked you out what a million times! I swear, another no and I will suffer from utmost rejection._

Bella: Jake I don't know.

Jacob: Bellaaaaaaaa come on. We can go out to see that new movie you have been dying to see!!_ She can't say no to that right._

Bella: O My God! Do you mean that new movie of the vampire and that girl that fall in love!!??

Jacob: Yeah, so would you like to go with me. _Little does she know of what my actual affliction towards vampires is._

_As Bella contemplated this decision, I could see that she had felt bad for always rejecting Jacob. Knowing the kind hearted person that she was, I was automatically assuming the worst, which meant she was going to say yes. To my utmost surprise, I caught Bella glancing over at my table numerous times during this conversation. I supposed that she was just trying to avoid Jake's gaze and nothing more, so I thought nothing of it. Merely at the time to show respect, I pretended I was doing something else like eating. This was also very amusing to me and my siblings at the table, Alice and Emmett, because we all can't eat._

_While going through my thought process, I almost missed Bella's answer._

Bella: Sounds great Jake. So I'll meet you there at sevenish.

Jacob: _Wow she said yes. Ha hope that Edward guy heard that one. _See you there at seven Bells!

_With that, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Jacob and Bella hugged and parted while I was grinding my teeth and wanting to kill that good for nothing_ _dog. At that moment, I promised myself that someday I would overcome my fear of rejection and declare my love for Bella. I would make her mine if it was my last stand._

Bella's P.O.V.

_Tonight was my first date with Jacob. I never really had feelings for Jacob but for a long time had known that he had feelings for me. At lunch today was not the first time he had asked me out on a date. It took a lot of strength for me not to just run out of the lunch room today without screaming NO in his face. I loved Jake, but just as a friend. On the flip side though, I wish that God like creature at the table next to mine would ask me out. At times during lunch, I could not help myself but to glance over at him……_…..

_After a very long movie, my date with Jake was finally coming to a close as the credits were rolling down._

Jake: So how did you like the movie?

_Would have loved it more if you weren't trying to hold my hand 24/7!!!!!!_

Bella: It was great Jake. Twilight is defiantly becoming one of my favorites._ Of course because it kept reminding me of the Greek God that I spotted at the table next to me at lunch! God Bella get a grip… someone like that will not be at all interested with someone as ordinary and plain as you._

Jake: Can I walk you out to your car?

Bella: Umm Charlie is going to prob pick me up, because my truck is still in the repair shop. I'll just wait for him in the lobby, thanks Jake.

Jake: Okay bye Bells

Bella: Bye Jacob _I swear if he tries to kiss me, I will duck and cover! Luckily, he just kissed me on the cheek._

Edward's P.O.V.

_Later on that day I decided that I would follow Bella on her date just to make sure that Jake fellow doesn't try anything. It pleased me at the conclusion of the movie to see that look of distaste Bella had on her face. Jacob was attempting to kiss her on the lips which resulted in a more appropriate kiss on the cheek._

_As Jacob left Bella, I was more than appalled to see that he left her alone. I was urged so greatly then to go talk to her__, but thought otherwise and hid to watch her from afar. It was then that I saw her leave the building alone….while Charlie hadn't come yet._

Bella's P.O.V

_After 20 min of waiting for my dad to come pick me up I was getting rather bored. So I attempted to call my dad, but to no avail. Because of all my damn great luck I had no signal inside the movie theatre, so I stepped outside to see if I would get a signal there._

_When I got outside I dialed that number and was waiting for Charlie to pick up when I felt someone clasp their hand over my mouth and I was being pulled into the dark mouth of an alley._

_I attempted to thrash and scream for help, but the place was so desolate that I wasn't sure if anyone heard my muffled cries._

_When I felt myself being released I realized who this man was before he identified himself_

_Then all of a sudden he stated_…Hello I am James _and then everything else came into blur._


End file.
